


Ролевые игры

by mishmedunitsa



Series: За кадром [7]
Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: "Sexual Roleplay", M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 01:53:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5029141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishmedunitsa/pseuds/mishmedunitsa





	Ролевые игры

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tavvitar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tavvitar/gifts).



Эйдан успевает только наполовину стащить джинсы, от пота напрочь прилипшие к ногам, когда слышит скрежет замка и громкий хлопок двери. 

— Тёрнер, твою мать! Тащи сюда свою шерстяную задницу! — Дин не кричит — до такого он никогда не опускается. Но он, чёрт возьми, шипит, как рассерженный кот, и это слегка пугает. Эйдан не успевает сообразить, что можно ответить — Дин уже в дверях. — А, отлично, ты уже снял штаны. Хороший мальчик.

В спальне темно — только из коридорчика на кровать падает полоска голубоватого света, но Дин заслоняет её собой. Выражения лица не разобрать — виден только блеск глаз. Но всё ясно по тону — да и без того Эйдан не обманулся бы в его настроении. Он чувствует, как лицо заливает жаром — да уж, попался с пальцем в пироге, как говорится… У Дина есть веский повод злиться. 

Эйдан неловко поднимается с постели навстречу, путаясь в штанинах, пытаясь снять уже до конца — но Дин моментально оказывается рядом, перехватывает за локти, рывком поворачивает к стене и подталкивает. Если бы Дин не держал его, он бы впечатался лбом в стену, запнувшись за стреножившие штаны. 

— Нет уж, оставь так… чтоб точно не сбежал… — Эйдан ахает от боли в почти вывернутых локтях, слышит тяжёлое прерывистое дыхание под ухом — и на секунду пугается. В темноте это взбешённое чудовище, теснящее его к стене, кажется незнакомцем, ворвавшимся в трейлер маньяком. Одновременно же совершенно нелогично тянет заржать от этих мыслей — он же не тупая блондинка, пугающаяся собственной тени. Он физически сильнее Дина, и даже если у того реально сорвёт крышу… Эйдан на пробу шевелит плечами, напрягается — но с удивлением понимает, что освободиться не получается. Дин тихонько смеётся — снова по позвоночнику проходит волна холодка, всё это напоминает сцену из малобюджетного крипи-фильма.

— Да-да, «нежная душа», «он как щеночек», помню. — Дин снова смеётся, уже громче — и как будто злее. — Руки на стену, моя прелесть. 

Звучит это пострашнее, чем у Голлума. Эйдан медленно разгибает ноющие локти, чуть оборачивается через плечо — Дин внимательно наблюдает за ним, перехватив поперёк груди, напряжённо отслеживает каждое движение. Нет, серьёзно, он мог бы вырваться… 

— Не вздумай. — Дин проходится щетиной по плечу, почти оголившемуся из-за сползшего выреза майки, обдаёт жарким дыханием. — Хоть я и нежная душа, но могу и больно сделать. Или, думаешь, только ты специалист? 

В его голосе прорывается горечь, от которой сводит челюсти почему-то у Эйдана. Он сглатывает, пытаясь избавиться от неё — чёрт, ну не до такой же степени он виноват! Дин коротко вздыхает. 

— Ну давай уже. Руки на стену, — повторяет он почти скучливо. Руки Дина в это время сжимают грудную клетку Эйдана в таких медвежьих объятиях, что становится трудно дышать, и он что-то сипло пищит на выдохе. Бесполезно.

— Ещё чуть-чуть, я должен убедиться, что ты слушаешься. Хотя бы раз! — Дин наконец почти срывается на крик, спиной Эйдан чувствует, как его потряхивает, как часто он дышит. — Всё, к чёрту. Скажи, что не будешь трепыхаться — и мы уже начнём. 

— Я не буду трепыхаться, — почти на автомате послушно повторяет Эйдан, весь погрузившись в ощущения от того, как Дин ещё теснее прижимается к нему бёдрами, как наливается твёрдостью его член под джинсами. Как срывается его дыхание и частит сердце, когда Эйдан слегка поводит задом. Как он сглатывает и влажно облизывает губы — это угадывается только по звуку, но можно не сомневаться, он их облизывает, так бывает всегда. Эйдан поднимает руки, с удивлением смотрит на сжатые кулаки — и расслабляет их, кладёт раскрытые ладони на стену, как попавшийся преступник перед полицейским. Пытается поставить ноги шире, пытается прижаться к Дину задницей ещё сильнее… Тонкая плёночка не то чтобы страха — но опасений от неожиданной серьёзности происходящего — начинает лопаться и сходить клочьями, остаётся одно лишь чистое желание. 

— Тише, не торопись. Сейчас. Ты же помнишь, что обещал слушаться? — в голосе Дина уже нет угрозы, он наполнен предвкушением, почти вибрирует, словно это мурлыкает большой кот. Эйдану опять вспоминаются кадры из «Джонсонов», под которые они когда-то, ещё в самом начале съёмок, вместе ржали, заливая всё это пивом — и как потом, выйдя из трейлера в зимнюю ночь, Эйдан отчётливо понял, что ему ни черта не смешно. Губы Дина крупным планом, его голос… уверенный в собственных силах, негромкий, но ясный, спокойный, чуть насмешливый. До сих пор Эйдан не уверен, что это не было диверсией со стороны Дина — впрочем, он же сам захотел посмотреть что-нибудь «специфически» местное, вот хотя бы тот самый сериал, на съёмки которого приходилось отлучаться его братцу Фили… Любопытство сгубило кошку, и теперь ему хочется выгибать, как кошка, спину от звуков этого голоса, подчиняться тому Браги, который несомненно живёт внутри Дина — к счастью, он выпускает его лишь изредка, иначе этим обаянием можно было бы убивать…

Дин чуть отодвигается, Эйдана тянет за ним, ведёт. Он слышит тихий смешок:

— Осторожнее, не забывай про джинсы! — Дин наклоняется, тянет эти несчастные штанины ниже, почти до самых лодыжек. Теперь то обстоятельство, что это узкие джинсы-стрейч, которые никак не хотели сниматься с вспотевших ног, становится преимуществом — по крайней мере, можно пошире расставить ноги, попытаться дотянуться до снова вставшего за спиной Дина, не нарушая правил игры — не отрывая руки от стенки. Под ладонями влажно и горячо, пластиковая панель скользкая от пота, и Эйдан передвигает руки ниже, выставляет зад сильней. 

— Да, вот так, правильно, — Дин гладит его по спине так же небрежно и деловито, как свою гномью лошадку, но от этого почему-то крышу сносит окончательно, Эйдан стонет и тянется за этой рукой ещё, ещё. — Аккуратнее! Постой так немного, я сейчас. 

За спиной слышатся характерные звуки — шорох одежды, быстрый зиппер молнии. Дин делает шаг куда-то в сторону — или переступает на месте, у Эйдана от каждого звука где-то под горлом сладко сжимается, пульсирует предвкушение, посылая короткие разряды по всему телу. Он так напряжён, что даже не вздрагивает, а каменеет окончательно, когда на спину ложится прохладная рука. Дин держит её легко и невесомо, как будто раздумывая, не убрать ли, стоит ли продолжать — приходится, тихо рыкнув, подставиться под неё сильнее, выгнуться вверх, поддавая. В ответ раздаётся смешок, от которого привычно теплеет в груди. 

— Не терпится? А ты помнишь, с чего, собственно говоря, всё началось? — Дин понижает голос почти до шёпота, он говорит ровно и спокойно, самую чуточку насмешливо. Конечно, Эйдан помнит… Дин имеет в виду другое, увы — но про это сейчас не получается думать, да и никуда оно не денется, Эйдан получит своё чуть позже. Сейчас же вспоминаются снова и снова те кадры на экране: чётко очерченные губы крупным планом, мягко выталкивающий слова влажный язык. Умилительно кривоватый передний зуб внизу… Золотисто отсвечивающая щетина в уголках губ, в мягких ямочках на щеках… Закушенная нижняя губа — Дин смешно подцепляет её верхними зубами, почти моментально отпускает, влажно поблёскивающую от слюны, яркую, упругую. Ох. Этого, конечно же, не было в той серии «Джонсонов», в тех нескольких секундах, которые длилась сцена — и которые потом раз за разом прокручивались в голове Эйдана. Они стали лишь толчком для почти неотрывного наблюдения. Он смотрел на губы Дина так часто — и наверняка так жадно! — что близкое знакомство было неминуемо… Либо губ Эйдана с губами Дина — либо кулака Дина с зубами Эйдана. Конечно, он читал в туристических проспектах и путеводителях, что киви очень доброжелательный народ — но боже мой, как было прекрасно убедиться в этом на собственном опыте, со своим личным киви! Который, конечно же, предпочёл заниматься любовью, а не войной. 

Только вот сейчас он непозволительно затягивает с этим, испытывает на прочность, дразнит. Слишком жестоко. Эйдану хочется повернуться, оторваться наконец от этой грёбанной стены, толкнуть Дина на кровать и… Но они договорились по-другому. Он уже сделал слишком многое неправильно, чтобы сейчас ещё разрушить игру Дина. Эйдан только тяжело дышит и всхлипывает от облегчения, когда Дин наконец властно давит на спину, заставляет прогнуться в пояснице, выпятить зад. 

— Так хочется? Мне кажется, ты не заслужил. — Он произносит это почти без выражения, холодно — дико слышать такой тон от этого человека, который весь словно пропитан солнечным светом. Эйдану кажется, что он сейчас завиляет воображаемым хвостом не хуже Динова пса, а может, даже потрётся носом о его ноги… Его разрывает от желания сделать что-то, что докажет Дину: да, он раскаивается, да, он понял, что был неправ. Но он помнит о правилах. Он обещал стоять смирно. Да, его колотит от напряжения, приходится едва не вцепляться ногтями в скользкий пластик, чтобы удержаться в этой позе и не въехать носом в стену — но он стоит, лишь вздрагивая тихонько от тяжёлых толчков собственного сердца. Дин коротко хмыкает, кажется, удовлетворённо, и опускается на пол у самых ног Эйдана.

— Мне нужно подумать, — он не обращает внимания на вопросительный, отчаянный взгляд Эйдана, он вообще смотрит куда-то в сторону и обращается скорее к самому себе. Он всё ещё одет — в футболке, снял только куртку, и главное, он всё ещё в джинсах. Эйдан готов зарычать от разочарования — неужели он и правда взялся за дело всерьёз? От слишком резкого соприкосновения с пластиком стены его лоб издаёт глухое бумканье — как ни странно, но становится чуть-чуть легче, и хочется ещё как следует побиться головой, чтобы перестать об этом думать. Краем глаза он видит, что Дин сокрушённо качает головой.

— Да уж, самое лучшее, чем можно заняться. Думаешь, это прибавит тебе ума? — вот это привычный, мягкий голос _его_ Дина. Эйдан наблюдает, затаив дыхание, как он наконец привстаёт, опираясь на руку. — Ну что такое? Совсем не можешь терпеть? 

Снисходительная насмешка в этом мальчишеском голосе воспринимается как прямая подначка, он никогда не может устоять перед этим — и теперь тоже, приходится сделать вид, что ему вполне уютно стоять тут у стены в дурацкой позе, стреноженным штанами, с членом, который вот-вот, кажется, продырявит трусы. Дин с полминуты наблюдает за этим, то и дело тихонько хмыкая. Эйдан в полнейшем изнеможении закрывает глаза. 

И тут же вздрагивает и открывает их снова — по бедру вниз, до самых повисших джинсов, проходится тёплая ладонь. Дин гладит ласково, мягко, по пути легонько почёсывая особенно густые заросли на голени. Раз, другой. В третий раз ладонь задерживается на самом верху — у кромки боксёров, пальцы подныривают под трикотаж, оттягивают его, проводят по влажной от пота складке. Эйдан дрожит — стоять всё в одной и той же позе уже достало, тело едва выдерживает, а тут ещё такое испытание. Дин смеётся в голос. 

— Хочешь по-другому? — Эйдан запрокидывает голову, тихо рыча — нет, он хочет так, хотя вообще-то всё равно, КАК — главное, что он хочет, уже очень хочет, прямо сейчас. Дин придвигается ближе, садится так, что оказывается почти у Эйдана между ног. — Ну ладно, посмотрим… 

Что он творит там, говоря таким задумчивым, отрешённым тоном?! Эйдан едва не орёт в голос, когда Дин рывком стаскивает с него трусы — член больно шлёпает о живот. Трусы остаются висеть где-то на середине бёдер, давят резинкой. Ладонь Дина быстро обшаривает его промежность, словно снимая пробу — хочется надеяться, что чёртов дегустатор вполне удовлетворён и не задержится с продолжением. Эйдан уже давно не в состоянии открыть глаза, не в состоянии следить за процессом, поэтому чуть не падает, когда по голой ягодице проходится почти болезненная щекотка — Дин сильно трётся небритой щекой, ещё раз, ещё. Эйдан ахает и выпячивает задницу ещё сильнее, но получает в ответ лишь смешок. 

— Ну ещё чего. Не заслужил. — Вместо влажного мягкого языка, вместо изысканной, не так давно распробованной ими ласки он чувствует довольно болезненный укус в ту же многострадальную ягодицу, и так уже горящую от слабого ожога щетиной. Он отшатывается вперёд, к стене, ладони оскальзываются на мокром от пота пластике, и нелепое падение мордой в стену опасно близко — но Дин перехватывает его за бёдра, снова оттаскивая назад. 

— Руки на стену, Эйдан. Ещё немного. — Он кусает снова, задерживая зубы дольше, смыкая их чуть теснее, уже на самой грани терпения — ещё немного, и Эйдан заорёт в голос, вырвется и сбежит к чёрту от этого сумасшедшего… Дин отпускает его с довольным урчанием, и тут же дует на влажное от слюны место укуса — это безумно приятно, так, что трудно не начать вилять задом, напрашиваясь на добавку. Дин заливается смехом.

— Видел бы ты себя! Терпение — явно не твой конёк, Тёрнер. Ладно, чёрт с тобой, поехали. — Он встаёт одним слитным, ловким движением, снова оказываясь за спиной Эйдана, вне поля зрения. Слышно только короткое шуршание джинсы, глухой щелчок резинки трусов. Эйдан сглатывает, представляя, что происходит и как это выглядит. Снова лёгкий влажный щелчок, тихий скрип латекса — Эйдан почти поскуливает от нетерпения. Ещё немного можно отклячить задницу, чтобы Дину было удобнее, чтобы оказаться ближе к нему… Откуда-то сбоку перед лицом появляется рука.

— Эй, не спи, мой сладкий сахар. Оближи-ка. — Ага, как же, уснёшь тут! Эйдан возмущённо мычит в ответ — уже с двумя пальцами во рту. В отместку он прикусывает их, за что Дин тут же отдёргивает руку: — Ну как хочешь, на резинке смазки явно недостаточно.

Он небрежно проводит пару раз не слишком мокрыми пальцами по ложбинке между ягодиц, на секунду вдавливаясь самым кончиком указательного в отверстие. 

— Я бы не удивился, если бы ты был уже смазан — ты так нарывался… — От этого задумчиво-равнодушного тона уже трясёт, но из последних сил Эйдан пытается не вестись на провокацию. Он старается расслабиться, всё-таки Дин прав — смазки на резинке не так уж много. Он снова чувствует там влажные пальцы, уже почти бережные, аккуратные. — Значит, придётся потерпеть…

Дин глубоко вздыхает — и наконец-то прислоняется, придвигается совсем близко, почти касаясь грудью спины Эйдана. Он помогает себе рукой и не торопится — но это всё равно немного больно, Эйдан коротко дышит сквозь зубы и сам тихонько подаётся навстречу, покачивается, расслабляясь. Дин тоже почти задыхается, спиной Эйдан чувствует, как пропиталась потом его футболка.

— Хороший мальчик, — слова еле слышны из-за гула крови, пульсирующей в ушах, а это движение, которым Дин треплет его по загривку, по влажным волосам на затылке, снова слишком небрежное, словно для собаки — почему-то именно сейчас кажется почти лишним, выбивающим куда-то за грань. Эйдан беззвучно стонет, раскрывая рот и закидывая голову, и чувствует, как Дин входит до конца. Чуть-чуть жжёт, но это скорее приятно, пикантное дополнение к удовольствию, к чувству заполненности — и законченности, полного единения, полного понимания друг друга. Дин тихонько шепчет что-то ему в ухо — Эйдан пока не может разобрать, что именно, но точно знает, что ему понравится… Дин плотно обхватывает его под животом, то почти укладываясь сверху на спину, то выпрямляясь, они движутся в такт общему стуку сердец. Всё это неебически прекрасно, романтично и действительно, _действительно_ приятно — но стенка под ладонями всё такая же мокрая, и с каждым движением Дина Эйдан всё сильнее боится оскользнуться. Мешают чёртовы трусы, впивающиеся натянутой резинкой в бёдра, а нежную кожу мошонки то и дело царапает молния так и не снятых Дином джинсов. Когда между зубчиками попадает волос, Эйдан вздрагивает и охает от боли так, что Дин встревожено останавливается.

— К чёрту, к чёрту твои дурацкие фантазии, О‘Горман! — Эйдану уже пофиг на все правила, ему просто хочется трахаться без лишних мыслей в голове, так, чтобы ничего не отвлекало и не мешало. Он вырывается из рук Дина — ну конечно, он может — в любой момент, это и так было понятно. Со стоном облегчения он сдирает с себя джинсы, потом трусы. — Пойдём на кровать, мне не нужен бонус в виде насильственной эпиляции яиц твоей зубастой ширинкой. 

Дин, кажется, ничего не понимает из этого бреда — но это неважно, потому что Эйдан стискивает его в охапку и почти кидает на кровать. Он остаётся лежать как раз вдоль полоски света, падающего из коридора — и Эйдан не может оторваться от этого зрелища. Дин облизывает губы — именно так, как и представлялось, они особенно яркие в этом свете. Эйдан забирается на кровать, не отрывая взгляда — но к сожалению, так он заслоняет собой почти всю подсветку. Впрочем, зрительных образов в голове хватает с лихвой, чтобы член снова встал за считанные секунды. Дин молча ждёт, явно недовольный тем, что они прервались — но Эйдан твёрдо намерен компенсировать его огорчения. Впрочем, для этого надо подготовить плацдарм — пользуясь тем, что Дин молча поливает его негодованием, он быстро стягивает джинсы с трусами и с него.

— Ну вот теперь другое дело… — с лёгким стоном он опускается сверху на член Дина, который слегка обмяк из-за всех этих непонятных скачек, но помогая себе рукой, Эйдан справляется и начинает медленно, аккуратно двигаться. Света всё же вполне хватает, чтобы разобрать выражение лица Дина — но его почти нет, это классический покерфейс, который Эйдану меньше всего хочется видеть сейчас в постели. Значит, так?

— Я тебе… обещаю… в следующий раз… мы сделаем… как ты хочешь, — слова вырываются из горла с трудом, он вообще-то не очень любит эту позу — если только «наездником» не Дин. Но сейчас это вопрос принципа. Он вспоминает всё, что ему так нравится в исполнении Дина, пока берёт небольшую передышку — наклоняется вперёд и почти грубо, жадно целует Дина, добирается наконец до этих невозможных губ, всасывает нижнюю, покусывает её, чтобы стала ещё ярче. Ответа приходится ждать недолго — Дину не удаётся продержаться безучастно, он тоже включается в эту схватку, напористо толкается языком в рот Эйдана, жарко проводит по губам, трогает отросшие усы. 

— Продолжай, не тяни! — шепчет он сердито, почти отталкивая Эйдана, и он с полным правом смеётся в ответ: «Терпение явно не твой конёк», значит? 

Он начинает двигаться смелее, размашистее, так, что начинают ныть бёдра, которым и так досталось из-за неудобной позы у стены. Прекрасно, это месть за то, что он не участвовал в гномьем фитнессе? С другой стороны, вспоминая аппетитный зад Дина, можно пожалеть, что не участвовал — видимо, придётся как следует освоить эту позу. От нелепых размышлений, без которых Эйдан как раз хотел бы обойтись, снова хочется смеяться, он вздрагивает, видимо, как-то почти конвульсивно — Дин смотрит подозрительно. Эйдан не выдерживает и снова падает на него плашмя.

— Слушай, я не могу… как у тебя это получается? Пожалуйста, давай по-другому, выеби меня уже просто и незатейливо… — Дин протестующее мычит, когда Эйдан снова лезет целоваться, но не так-то просто не позволить ему это. 

— Чёрт, да что такое, я же не прошу триста семьдесят пятую позу из Камасутры! — Дин сбрасывает его с себя, они почти синхронно поворачиваются — Эйдан на спину, раскрываясь, разбрасывая длинные ноги так, чтобы Дину было удобнее, а Дин нависает над ним, сумрачно глядя в лицо. 

— А есть такая? — серьёзно спрашивает Эйдан, и захлёбывается смешком от толчка в грудь. 

— Понятия не имею, но сейчас ты мне её изобразишь, допрыгаешься. Лежи и думай о Средиземье! — Дин подхватывает его ногу, попутно огладив, рывком задирает к себе на плечо — и вставляет совсем неласково, резко, так, что на секунду выбивает дух. Эйдан чувствует, как непроизвольно выгибается спина, как подкидывает и потряхивает от этой бури, выпущенной на волю. Дин дышит почти размеренно и сосредоточенно, вбивая его в матрас, с каждым движением расшатывая несчастную кровать до скрипа, с каждым выдохом приближая оглушительный финал этой пьесы абсурда… Когда Дин почти ложится сверху, растягивая Эйдана в полушпагате, этого оказывается слишком много, чтобы откладывать удовольствие ещё на дольше. Он даже не успевает протянуть руку, помощи не требуется — Эйдан кончает с беззвучным стоном, закусывая кулак, сжимаясь так сильно, что некоторое время Дин не может двигаться. Он приходит в себя от ещё одного стона Эйдана — он легонько подталкивает Дина коленом под зад.

— Тяжело же, эй! — на лице Дина отражается всё, что он выскажет потом, но в данный момент абсолютного блаженства Эйдану на это наплевать. Он расползается по кровати в позе морской звезды, когда Дин рывком выходит и снимает презерватив. Что-то подсказывает, что ему не дадут так просто покайфовать. 

— Рот. Открой свой грёбанный рот, Тёрнер. — Дин решительно садится ему на грудь, не встречая, впрочем, ни единого возражения. Эйдан тот ещё мастер минета, но тут много и не надо — можно даже попытаться идиотски улыбнуться в процессе, раз уж чувству глубокого удовлетворения он не мешает. Дин рычит — получается скорее не минет, а дрочка с элементами облизывания, но разве он не знал, что за занозу в задницу он получит, соглашаясь на поползновения Эйдана? 

— Знаешь, детка, ты такой лентяй, что нам придётся завести кого-то третьего, чтобы исполнял твои обязанности, — Дин пытается отдышаться после того, как ему всё-таки удалось на пару минут заставить Эйдана поработать ртом. Приходится приподняться, потому что Эйдан недовольно морщится — но тут же он за футболку притягивает Дина обратно, вытирает её низом капли спермы с губ, и тут же легонько сталкивает его снова.

— Что, тяжело? — издевательски спрашивает Дин, стекая на скромный участочек кровати, оставленный ему Эйданом. Тот молча кивает, всё ещё облизывая губы, то и дело сглатывая. — Тунеядец ты. Пить? 

Эйдан снова истомно кивает, не открывая глаз, и Дин со вздохом поднимается, уходит в ванную. Полный стакан воды Эйдан выхлюпывает в один глоток, проливая часть себе на и так уже мокрую от пота грудь. Дин наблюдает за ним с насмешливой улыбкой. 

— Вот ты говоришь — третьего, — начинает Эйдан, слегка отдышавшись. Он ищет взглядом сигареты, и Дин недовольно хлопает его по руке, чтоб не отвлекался. — А за что я сегодня получил? Я, может, предугадал твоё желание…

Дин рычит так яростно, что Эйдан чуть не спрыгивает с кровати. Но не успевает — сверху на него перекатывается, больно придавливает к кровати утяжелённая силой злости золотистая тушка. 

— Я, блядь, тебе покажу сейчас третьего. И ты ещё ни черта не получил — вернее, получил, но не то, что заслужил! Я тебя, зараза, ножкой стула выебу, если будешь ещё так флиртовать с Эвансом! Что ещё за подписи в твиттере — «мои парни»? Я — точно не его, и он это знает. Джимми тем более. Чего ты там настрелял ему своими масляными глазками?

Эйдан смеётся так, что они оба подпрыгивают от его смеха. Дин через мгновение присоединяется к нему, они катаются по кровати, сцепленные в крепком объятии, в конце концов, начиная упоённо целоваться.

— Слушай, мне кажется, мы уже довольно взрослые мальчики, чтобы не искать себе повод в виде Люка для наших скромных ролевых игр, — Дин почему-то оказывается на этот раз под Эйданом и еле дышит от тяжести, навалившейся сверху, от недавнего приступа смеха и… в общем, всего недавнего. 

— Да уж, смешнее будет, только если рассказать ему об этом, — Эйдан ласково бодает влажным лбом Дина в плечо и наконец скатывается, раскидывается рядом. — Ну что, ревность с элементами доминирования можно вычёркивать? 

Дин скептически хмыкает:

— Я бы сказал, это было полное фиаско. Начало-то ещё ничего — но потом кое-кто обленился и зафейлил всё что можно. — Он больно пихает Эйдана плечом. Тот невнятно ворчит в ответ и отводит глаза. Но через секунду вскидывается тревожно:

— Слушай, но это же не значит, что мы плохие актёры!..

— Да, это всего лишь значит, что мы с тобой мудаки, а больше всего это значит, что мы не нуждаемся в том, чтобы разнообразить свою сексуальную жизнь чем попало, так что давай забудем пока об этом. — Дин улыбается, но как-то не весело — «пока» звучит слишком зыбко, в общем-то, всё, что происходит между ними — это «пока», которое завтра может стать «никогда». И дело даже не в расстоянии… Впрочем, они лишь одни из многих, кому приходится преодолевать расстояния, преодолевать жадный интерес папарацци, преодолевать собственные страхи… Эйдан думает об этом почти постоянно, это не тот случай, когда можно пустить всё на волю судьбы. Ему кажется, что оба они ждут друг от друга какого-то знака, намёка на окончательное решение, гарантии. Говорить об этом напрямую — слишком страшно. 

— Знаешь, давай всё-таки пригласим завтра третьего, — Дин смотрит в потолок, старательно не встречаясь взглядом с Эйданом. — Ну Люка, конечно. У меня есть бутылка Чивас Регал, ну помнишь, я выиграл у Грэма? Да-да, когда мы спорили, через сколько недель ты ко мне подкатишь. В общем… просто обмен опытом. 

Эйдан изумлённо поднимает голову, таращит глаза, но Дин совершенно серьёзен. 

— Эмм, опытом? Ролевых игр? — Дин закрывает лицо рукой, и Эйдан совсем теряется: — Что именно ты хочешь…

— Да боже мой, не тем опытом, о котором ты подумал, пошляк, такого у меня самого полно, — Дин закатывает глаза. — Я о другом… 

Он мнётся, подбирая слова, а Эйдан смотрит во все глаза — что-то подсказывает, что сейчас не время для шуточек. 

— Я о шкафах и способах выхода из них, и о жизни после выхода из шкафа, — наконец решительно выдаёт Дин, тут же отворачиваясь. — Когда-то же надо… Нет, если тебя эта тема пока не интересует… 

Опять это чёртово «пока», и уж сейчас точно не к месту. Эйдан хмурится и открывает рот, чтобы перебить, но Дин торопливо заканчивает:

— Если тебя не интересует, я могу поговорить с ним как-нибудь потом, с глазу на глаз. 

— И с Чивасом? — Эйдан прищуривается и наклоняется так, чтобы смотреть на Дина исподлобья, своим фирменным зверским взглядом. 

— Да, с Чивасом такие темы обсуждать как-то проще, — Дин неловко поводит плечами. Эйдан мягко усмехается. Ну что, кажется, это тот самый знак, куда уж более значительно, — а он не одноглазый Оин, чтобы принять дрозда за чёрную ворону. 

— Да, пожалуй, пора поговорить с Люком. А может, хватит на это и пива? — Дин смотрит недоверчиво и изумлённо, и Эйдан продолжает, запустив руку ему под футболку, ласково поглаживая слипшуюся от пота шерсть на груди: — Просто жалко тратить такую памятную бутылку. Или, может, поспоришь с Грэмом ещё раз — на то, через сколько недель я устрою камин-аут? 

Нет, на сегодня достаточно Ужасно Серьёзных Разговоров, и он кубарем скатывается с кровати, встряхивает обе пары джинсов, валяющиеся на полу, в поисках сигарет. 

— В гостиной на столе, — машет рукой Дин. Он тоже встаёт — в душ и переодеться, и Эйдан не может удержаться от смеха: любой мужчина в одной футболке на голое тело выглядит убийственно. Дин окидывает его величественным взглядом. 

— Иди уже травись. Только проветрись как следует и не вздумай лезть потом в постель без душа. — Он сладко зевает под укоризненным взглядом Эйдана, и выглядит так тепло и уютно, и забавно, и почти до боли — его, его собственным… что не хочется тащиться на улицу курить, не хочется уходить никуда даже на минуту — потому что каждая минута у них на счету… 

— Пойдём-ка вместе в душ, а потом спать, — Эйдан швыряет джинсы обратно в угол и подталкивает Дина к двери ванной. — Идём-идём, сейчас моя очередь доминировать, положишь руки на стенку, а я потру тебе спинку. 

По пути в душ они зевают по очереди, и вполне вероятно, что «потереть спинку» будет означать только «потереть спинку» и ничего более. Но Эйдану, когда он на секунду приобнимает Дина в дверях, кажется, что это ничем не хуже ролевых игр.

2013


End file.
